


Nim cię poznałem, żyłem sam

by tehanu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opowiadanie, w którym Mycroft jest aniołem, Sherlock demonem, a John to dalej John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nim cię poznałem, żyłem sam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iza S.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iza+S.), [etothepii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothepii/gifts).
  * A translation of [I Used to Live Alone Before I Knew You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/147622) by [etothepii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothepii/pseuds/etothepii). 



> Od Autora: fuzja z _Dobrym omenem_. A tytuł, tak, tytuł wziąłem z piosenki _Hallelujah_. Straaasznie jestem szablonowy, co?

John zabłądził do życia Sherlocka przez przypadek. Zaskakujące jest to, że John jest dobrym człowiekiem. _Naprawdę_ dobrym człowiekiem, nie po prostu takim, który uważa się za dobrego, albo który czyni dobro, żeby zrobić wrażenie na innych.

Ale Sherlock ma wielkie doświadczenie w dziedzinie popychania dobrych ludzi do czynienia zła i potrzebuje mniej niż dwudziestu czterech godzin, żeby John z zimną krwią zastrzelił człowieka.

A jednak – kiedy Sherlock przestawia się na inny sposób patrzenia, który pozwala mu widzieć rzeczy takimi, jakie _są_ , a nie takimi, jakie się wydają, widzi, że John dalej jest dobrym człowiekiem i twardo stoi po stronie Nieba, na tyle, na ile to w ogóle możliwe u śmiertelników.

John _nawet nie wierzy w Boga_. Jest zdziwiony, kiedy klnie na coś w telewizji, a Sherlock od niechcenia stwierdza:

— Bluźnisz, John.

Sherlock zawsze zauważa grzech, nieważne, jak drobny albo pospolity.

John patrzy na niego wzrokiem bez wyrazu.

— Nie wierzę w Boga — mówi. — To tylko taki środek stylistyczny.

— Nie wierzysz w Boga? — upewnia się Sherlock.

John wlepia w niego wzrok i mówi:

— Zaraz, _ty_ wierzysz w Boga?

No, nie żeby miał jakiś _wybór_. Sherlock wie, że Bóg istnieje naprawdę, tak samo jak wie, że został wygnany z Nieba (nie żeby się tym przejmował; zdecydowanie woli mieć wolną wolę, na tyle, na ile istota taka jak on może mieć wolną wolę). Czuje tę pustkę, która jest w jego świecie; miejsce, gdzie kiedyś było światło, teraz zajmuje zimne, stanowcze odrzucenie.

Niebo może i o niego nie dba, ale nie jest przez to ani trochę mniej _prawdziwe_. Sherlock nigdy nie wątpił w jego istnienie, a tylko w jego motywacje.

— Dlaczego miałbym nie wierzyć w Boga?

— A ja wiem. Jesteś nastawiony do życia tak… tak analitycznie i naukowo, że zawsze myślałem, że to by do ciebie nie pasowało. Ani razu nie widziałem, żebyś szedł do kościoła.

Najlepsze, co ludzie kiedykolwiek sami zrobili, to wmówienie sobie, że nauka i religia są wzajemnie sprzeczne. Sherlock _dalej_ nie wie, jak do tego doszło (chociaż jako że to on jest odpowiedzialny za działania Piekła na Ziemi, całe uznanie za to przypadło jemu).

— Nie oddaję Bogu czci — mówi Sherlock. — I tak naprawdę nie przeszkadza mi, czy bluźnisz. — „A nauka nie oznacza, że Bóg jest mniej prawdziwy”, myśli, ale przecież nie powie tego na głos.

Tyle że John _przestaje_ wtedy bluźnić na jakiś czas, nie licząc jednej czy dwóch okazji, przy których coś mu się wyrywa, za co przeprasza. Kiedy Mycroft się o tym dowiaduje, przysyła Sherlockowi ociekającego samozadowoleniem SMS-a: _Widzę, że znowu odwalasz za mnie robotę._

 _Pycha_ – odpisuje zjadliwie Sherlock. _A, i łakomstwo. Jak dieta?_

 

***

 

Życie ze śmiertelnikiem jest _o wiele bardziej skomplikowane_ , niż Sherlock się spodziewał. Bo, jak się zdaje, ciało musi jeść (nuda), spać (jeszcze większa nuda) i nie brać narkotyków (które, jak się okazuje, trudniej odstawić, kiedy nie można ot, tak wyłączyć uzależnienia).

John zauważa, kiedy Sherlock przegapia posiłek albo nie śpi całą noc, ale nie spędził z nim jeszcze dość czasu, żeby zrozumieć, że nie stałoby się nic złego, gdyby Sherlock przez sześć tygodni _nie jadł_.

Więc Sherlock je, ucina sobie drzemki na kanapie i ogląda filmy o obraźliwie przewidywalnych zakończeniach, po prostu dlatego, że John tego po nim oczekuje. Od dawna nie udawał tak człowieka; jest to o wiele przyjemniejsze, niż pamięta, i zakłada, że mają z tym coś wspólnego elektryczność i ciepła woda.

Albo może towarzystwo.

 

***

 

Mycroft i on mają swego rodzaju Porozumienie.

Obaj wiedzą, że nic, co robią, _tak naprawdę_ nie ma znaczenia – nie w wielkiej skali. Pewnego dnia zostanie stoczona ostatnia bitwa, w której Niebo i Piekło zawalczą o ostateczne zwycięstwo. I są przekonani, że to będzie wielka sprawa. Ale obie strony są i do tego czasu _pozostaną_ w impasie, i będą mogły przepchnąć front trochę w stronę dobra albo trochę w stronę zła, ale nie poza strefę mglistych niejasności.

Mycroft mówi „niewyrażalne słowami” i „predestynacja” i zauważa, że wszystko, co zrobią, było od początku zaplanowane, więc co by nie zrobili, będzie zgodne z tym, co być powinno.

Sherlock mówi „a komu by się chciało to sprawdzać”, „tamci od wieków nie zaglądają na Ziemię” i „przegapili wszystko, co było warto zobaczyć”, po czym dodaje, że byłoby zupełnie wbrew jego naturze zastosowanie się do ducha rozkazu zamiast do jego litery. Czy choćby i do litery.

Więc raz na jakieś stulecie on i Mycroft się spotykają – w restauracji, albo na szczycie jakiejś wieży, albo gdzie tylko im przyjdzie ochota – i tam w najzupełniej cywilizowany sposób dzielą między siebie wydarzenia ubiegłego stulecia i jeden przy drugim piszą raporty. No, z wyjątkiem tego, co wydarzyło się w zeszłym stuleciu, kiedy to Sherlock zaproponował, że odbębni za Mycrofta trochę dobrych uczynków, o ile ten napisze też raport _za niego_ , a Mycroft się zgodził.

Sherlock dostał za ten raport wyróżnienie – Mycroft lepiej sobie radzi z biurokratycznymi manipulacjami niż on – i w zamian za to wykrył gang seryjnych morderców i przekazał ich władzom. Od wieków tak dobrze się nie bawił.

Obaj mówią swoim stronom, że wygrywają.

 

***

 

Jeżeli chce, wszystko może obrócić na swoją korzyść. To tylko kwestia perspektywy.

Sherlock rozwiązuje zagadki kryminalne, bo rozwiązywanie zagadek kryminalnych jest interesujące, a on się łatwo nudzi. Nie popełnia przestępstw, bo popełnianie przestępstw jest nudne. Kiedy nie chce, nie musi mieć odcisków palców, a nawet gdyby go złapano, to kto by się tym przejmował? Gdyby to miało jakieś znaczenie, w mgnieniu oka mógłby przenieść się do innego miasta.

A póki ludzie nie pamiętają, że demony istnieją, nie grozi mu odcieleśnienie i utknięcie na kilkadziesiąt lat na Dole.

To tylko sposób na miłe spędzenie czasu.

Ale sęk w tym, że nie przywykł do towarzystwa człowieka. Zapomniał, że ludziom, którzy są dla niego ważni, może stać się _krzywda_. Zdanie sobie z tego sprawy nie jest przyjemne.

— Nie spodziewałem się, że za mną pójdziesz — mówi Sherlock, kiedy zostają zamknięci razem w małym pomieszczeniu, obaj trochę poobijani (John bardziej niż Sherlock, który siłą woli pozbył się już wszelkich obrażeń poza powierzchownymi). — Nie powiedziałem ci, dokąd idę.

— Nie spodziewałeś się, że za tobą pójdę? Ty zasrany… oczywiście że za tobą poszedłem. Coś ty sobie myślał, żeby zadzierać z mafią? — pyta ostro John.

„Że rozniecę trochę nienawiści i żądzy zemsty”, myśli Sherlock, bo to nieważne, czy to przestępcy. Każdy brat, syn czy kochanek, którego wsadza za kratki, oznacza czyjś ból i zgorzknienie. Poza tym mógł w ten sposób grać na dwa fronty – najpierw wsadzać ich za kratki, a potem obiecywać, że ich stamtąd wyciągnie, za pewną cenę.

Zaczęło to za bardzo przypominać granie w szachy z samym sobą, więc kilka lat temu przestał, ale wygląda na to, że jeszcze go nie zapomnieli. Nie cieszą się też, że znowu go widzą.

— Może źle zrobiłem, że zeznawałem na procesie — zgadza się z nim w zamyśleniu Sherlock.

John sapie ze śmiechem, ale się boi. Śmierdzi strachem.

— Pewnie nie wiesz, jak nas stąd wydostać?

Gdyby Sherlock był sam, już by się przeniósł gdzie indziej siłą woli. Albo rozłożył skrzydła i ich zagadał, być może przy okazji zdobywając dla Piekła kilka dusz więcej. Jednak żadnej z tych rzeczy nie może zrobić, nie ujawniając swojej prawdziwej natury. Ale… _coś_ zrobić może. Jest jeszcze Mycroft.

Wyślizguje się ze sznura, którym związano mu nadgarstki, i bierze nóż, który ma u paska spodni (wcześniej go tam nie miał, ale John tego nie zauważa).

— Chyba nie powinniśmy próbować wydostać się stąd, walcząc — zauważa John.

Sherlock go ucisza. Robi coś innego. Ostrożnie wydrapuje w podłodze każdą runę, każdy dawno zapomniany starożytny symbol. Kiedy skończy, rozcina sobie dłoń i przyciska ją do nich, krwawiącą, nadając napisowi moc.

— Co robisz? — pyta John, patrząc mu przez ramię.

— Nic. To tylko taki przesąd, przynosi szczęście. Wysłałem już SMS-a do Mycrofta — kłamstwo — i możemy mieć nadzieję, że prędzej czy później nas stąd wyciągnie.

John ma sceptyczną minę, ale Sherlock więcej nie wyjaśnia.

Ekipa ratunkowa zjawia się po dziesięciu minutach.

— Tylko dziesięć minut? — pyta Sherlock, kiedy do pomieszczenia wchodzi Mycroft, w każdym calu nieskazitelny. — Znowu oszukujesz.

Mycroft cmoka z dezaprobatą.

— Nikt nie powiedział, że mi nie wolno. Jestem pewny, że sam masz uprawnienia, żeby tak postąpić.

— Kłamstwo. Niewłaściwe spożytkowanie zasobów.

John szturcha go łokciem.

— Skończ, Sherlock, i podziękuj bratu, że nas wydostał z tarapatów.

— Nie byliśmy w prawdziwym niebezpieczeństwie — mruczy buntowniczo Sherlock (runy, które powodują wybuch, nakreślić równie łatwo jak takie, którymi wzywa się pomocy, a on ma aż nadto anielskiej krwi – nieważne, że piekielnej). — Ale dziękuję ci, Mycroft, że odłożyłeś na chwilę swoje gry wojenne, żeby nas odwiedzić. Jestem pewny, że nie miało to nic wspólnego z tym pół tuzinem ludzi, których w ten sposób zgarnąłeś do swoich tajnych więzień.

Mycroft uśmiecha się do niego pokojowo.

— A ja jestem pewny, że rzeczywiście potrzebowałeś mojej pomocy, żeby stąd wyjść — stwierdza takim też tonem.

John patrzy na Sherlocka podejrzliwie.

— A to co miało znaczyć?

— Nic. Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi.

 

***

 

Sherlock był kiedyś aniołem.

Pióra miał jak świeżo spadły śnieg i mieszkał z braćmi w Niebie, gdzie wszyscy byli szczęśliwi, radośni i pewni miłości swego Ojca. Miał wiarę – wiarę w wolę Ojca i w Jego miłość. I wszystkie swoje dni spędzał w Niebie, bo niczego innego wtedy nie było.

Nie było wojny, konfliktów – tylko miłość, braterstwo i pokój.

Nie pamięta tego, bo taka była część ceny, którą zapłacił, kiedy jego Ojciec strącił go do Piekła.

— Nie pamiętam Nieba — powiedział kiedyś, pod koniec jedenastego wieku. On i jego brat unosili się wysoko nad ruinami Jerozolimy, podczas gdy ludzie – po prostu ludzie, zwykli ludzie, nie działający pod niczyim wpływem oprócz swego własnego – dopuszczali się okrucieństw, których nie wyobrażała sobie przedtem żadna ze stron. — Nie pamiętam, jak wygląda brama, ani jaką melodię miały pieśni. Wydaje mi się, że śpiewałem, ale już nie potrafię.

— Wiem — i głos jego brata jest tak pełny żalu, że Sherlockowi ściska się serce. — Śpiewałem z tobą.

Nie wiedział, co znaczy samotność, póki nie poczuł braku miłości Ojca i nie zostało mu wydarte Niebo. Wcześniej świętość przynosiła mu ukojenie; teraz go pali – to przy jego ciemności za dużo światła.

— Chcesz, żebym ci opowiedział o Niebie? — proponuje brat i muska skrajem skrzydeł jego skrzydła.

— Nie — odpowiada, patrząc w płomienie. — To było dawno temu.

 

***

 

— Sherlock — pyta John — czemu w wannie jest stos mokrych piór?

Sherlock nieruchomieje. Rozłożył dzisiaj pod prysznicem skrzydła, bo akurat się pierzy, a nie ma to jak uderzenie ciepłego strumienia wody, żeby pousuwać luźne pióra.

— Myślałem, że poszedłeś do Sarah.

— Poszedłem i wróciłem. A pióra? — John trzyma jedno w ręce: jedną ze zgubionych przez Sherlocka drugorzędowych lotek, dłuższą niż jego dłoń i czarną jak grzech. _Dokładnie_ tak czarną jak grzech, gdyby grzech miał jakiś kolor.

— Są mokre — mówi. Widok jego własnego pióra w ręce Johna i to, jak John wodzi nim po wnętrzu swojej dłoni, przykuwają jego wzrok. — Spalę je, jak wyschną.

— To jakiś eksperyment? Trochę ich szkoda — mówi John i kiedy głaszcze sobie jego piórem spodnią część podbródka, serce Sherlocka na chwilę gubi rytm. — Ładne są.

— Trzeba je spalić — powtarza i siłą woli pozbywa się napływającej mu do policzków krwi. — Zostaw je.

— Jeśli nie znikną do czasu, jak będę musiał wziąć prysznic, przełożę ci je na środek łóżka — uprzedza go John.

Sherlock kiwa głową.

— Dobrze.

— Ale to jedno zatrzymam, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko temu — mówi John. — Skoro i tak planowałeś je spalić. Okej?

Z piórem upadłego anioła można zrobić mnóstwo rzeczy. Z piórem _dobrowolnie ofiarowanym_ nawet więcej. A nie byłoby trudno powiedzieć „nie” — Sherlock nie musi nawet wprost odmawiać, wystarczy, że napomknie, że pióra zostały nasączone silną, działającą przez skórę trucizną, a John natychmiast je puści.

Ale kiedy Sherlock otwiera usta, wychodzi z nich:

— Proszę bardzo.

 

***

 

— Naprawdę powinieneś mu po prostu powiedzieć — mówi niedbałym tonem Mycroft, zjawiając się w fotelu, kiedy John jest w pracy. — Ja swojej asystentce powiedziałem.

— Ty jesteś aniołem. To nie to samo. Jak się powie komuś, że się jest _aniołem_ , to ten ktoś wpada w zachwyt. Ale powiedz człowiekowi, że jesteś demonem, i, no cóż. — Wtedy zostać chcą tylko socjopaci i pomyleńcy.

— Johnowi na tobie zależy. Próbował uratować ci życie. Może powinienem dodać, że niejeden raz.

— Nie musi mi ratować życia. _Nie da się mnie zabić._ Naraża się na niebezpieczeństwo, już choćby przebywając w pobliżu mnie.

— Byłby mniej zagrożony, gdyby wiedział, kim jesteś.

— Gdybym nie ukrywał tego, kim jestem, już by go tu _nie było_ — odparowuje Sherlock. — Nie może się dowiedzieć.

Mycroftowi dzwoni telefon. Patrzy na niego, potem z powrotem na Sherlocka.

— Muszę się czymś zająć, ale zanim pójdę: może i jesteś demonem, ale to nie znaczy, że nie wolno ci odczuwać miłości — mówi wreszcie i znika, zostawiając Sherlocka z tą zagadką: co u diabła miał na myśli?

 

***

 

To nie jest tak, że John nie grzeszy – bo grzeszy. Jego dusza jest równie zmatowiała co u każdego innego człowieka, wygnieciona, znoszona. Ale u niego grzech nigdy nie sięga _głębiej_ , nie zapuszcza macek do głębi jego istoty. Nie _plugawi_ go.

Wychodząc spod prysznica w samym ręczniku, Sherlock widzi w oczach Johna iskrę _pożądania_ (nieczystości) i nie sprawia mu kłopotu namówienie go na spędzenie wieczoru na relaksowaniu się z nim na kanapie (a to jest lenistwo). Ale to tylko zwykłe życie. Wszystko to po Johnie spływa, nie zmienia go.

To nie tak jak z policjantem, który przyjmuje łapówkę, bo nikt się nie dowie, czy mężczyzną, który wyładowuje gniew na swoich dzieciach, bo nie mogą mu oddać.

— Czy to cię w ogóle obchodzi? — zapytał go John, kiedy Sherlock bawił się Moriartym.

A Sherlocka to _nie_ obchodziło. Co znaczy kilka ludzkich istnień? Widział w życiu więcej śmierci, niż zdołałby zliczyć, oglądał niezliczone potworności, o których zapomniała historia. To były tylko dusze, żetony do zliczania wyniku gry między nim a Mycroftem.

Tyle że teraz już go obchodzi – bo obchodzi _Johna_.

 

***

 

— Mord rytualny — mówi Sherlock, ledwo wejdzie do piwnicy. Moc – spaczona i nieprawidłowo ukierunkowana – lgnie słabo do ścian.

— Myślimy, że to jakaś sekta — zgadza się z nim Lestrade. — To już drugi raz w ciągu dwóch tygodni.

— Marna ta sekta — zauważa Sherlock i pochyla się nad przypiętym do stołu ciałem, żeby mu się przyjrzeć. — Przyczyna śmierci?

— Wykrwawiła się — mówi John. — To chyba widać. — Ofierze poderżnięto gardło, a jej krew znaleziono w misie na stole obok. Pulsowała słabo mocą. — Ale wygląda na to, że najpierw podano jej jakiś narkotyk; nie widać, żeby się broniła.

Minęło sporo czasu, od kiedy Sherlock widział mord rytualny, ale nie pamięta, żeby dokonywano ich tak niestarannie.

— Macie książkę, z której czytali?

— Jaką książkę, co ty mówisz? — chce wiedzieć Lestrade. — Tutaj żadnej nie znaleźliśmy.

— Dziewczyna leży na runach — mówi Sherlock, pokazując wystający spod bioder ofiary ślad czarnej farby. — Musieli je skądś przepisać. Runy, krew i morderstwo. Wywoływanie demona. Spróbowali raz i nie wyszło, więc spróbowali drugi. I znowu nie zadziałało. Jest szansa, że będziemy mieli tydzień czasu, zanim spróbują trzeci raz.

— Pracujemy nad ustaleniem tożsamości ofiary. Co jeszcze możesz mi powiedzieć?

— Książka musiała być przekazywana z rąk do rąk przez stulecia; są bardzo rzadkie. — Coraz rzadsze, bo jest to jedna z tych rzeczy, co do których on i Mycroft zgodzili się, że ludzie nie powinni ich już wiedzieć, i za każdym razem, kiedy taką książkę znajdą, zostaje ona albo zamknięta w bezpiecznym miejscu (przez Mycrofta), albo spalona na popiół (to naturalnie przez Sherlocka). — Szukamy grupy co najmniej dwunastu osób, powiązanych albo z jakąś sektą, albo z kimś, kto był dawniej ważnym członkiem sekty. Hmm.

Sherlock patrzy przez chwilę prawdziwym wzrokiem, podąża wytyczonymi przez rytuał ścieżkami, szuka pozostałości, które doprowadzą go do zabójcy i… nie znajduje nic. Ani echa bólu i gwałtownej śmierci, ani nawet lśnienia mocy, której smak wciąż wyczuwa w powietrzu.

To ktoś, kto wie, jak zacierać ślady, zabija dziewczęta (nie są _czyste_ ; po co w ogóle próbuje?) żeby wezwać demona, i ma dostęp do mocy, która dawno powinna zostać ukryta.

Kurwa.

— Co? — pyta Lestrade.

— Muszę zadzwonić do Mycrofta.

 

***

 

Dowiadując się o wszystkim, Mycroft jest równie niezadowolony co Sherlock i nie mija godzina, a sprawa zostaje przekazana specjalnej jednostce, która grzecznie każe policji usiąść w kącie i nie plątać się pod nogami.

Sherlock się stamtąd zmywa – Mycroft będzie nieznośny, teraz, kiedy Sherlock wezwał go na pomoc, a jego ludzie mają tendencję do posługiwania się olejem święconym w ilościach, które Sherlocka denerwują.

— Już idziesz? — pyta John, kiedy Sherlock zatrzymuje taksówkę. — Myślałem, że się bardziej zaangażujesz.

— Mycroft zbierze potrzebne mi informacje, a ja zajmę się resztą.

— A poza tym… wywoływanie demona? Przecież chyba w to nie wierzysz.

Sherlock wzrusza ramionami.

— Żeby to była prawda, nie muszę w to wierzyć. Celem tych run i ofiary było wyraźnie wywołanie demona. I może by im się to udało, gdyby zabili naprawdę czystą dziewczynę. Ta może i była dziewicą, ale niewinna nie była na pewno.

John wlepia w niego wzrok.

— Wiesz, jak wezwać demona, ale nie wiesz, że Ziemia ma miliardy lat.

— A jednak mamy tu sektę, która próbuje wywoływać demony, więc powiedziałbym, że zapamiętałem to, co było _ważne_ , dziękuję bardzo.

— Wierzyć się nie chce — mruczy John, ale w oczach ma śmiech.

 

***

 

Tyle że zdaje się, że do trzech razy sztuka, bo trzy dni później o północy Sherlock czuje w piersi potężne szarpnięcie i świat wokół niego się rozmywa.

Kiedy wszystko przestaje wirować, stoi na polanie w lesie. Przed nim na kamiennym bloku leży ciało kobiety – kobiety czystego serca, która dobrowolnie złożyła w ofierze swoją śmierć. Krew zbiera się na ziemi w kałużę.

Stoi przed nim półokrąg okrytych płaszczami, zakapturzonych postaci, śpiewających coś tragiczną hebrajszczyzną. W sumie Sherlock widzi dwanaście sylwetek. Na jego widok milkną; słyszy nerwowe szepty.

„Ciekawe”, myśli Sherlock. „Część z nich nie spodziewała się, że to zadziała.” Na głos stwierdza władczo:

— Wzywaliście mnie.

Zakapturzone postacie patrzą po sobie, póki ich przywódczyni, wysoka, szczupła kobieta o krwawo czerwonych włosach, zrzuca kaptur.

— Wywołaliśmy cię, demonie — mówi.

Nazywa się Claire Simmons i ma trzydzieści jeden lat. Naturalny kolor jej włosów to blond. Kiedy była mała, ojczym znęcał się nad nią, póki w wieku zaledwie czternastu lat nie uciekła z domu. Cierpi – tęskni do matki i bez przerwy zastanawia się, czy kiedy zniknęła, jej ojczym nie obrócił swej złości przeciwko niej. Ale jest też zgorzkniała, ponieważ nie rozumie, dlaczego to ją spotkały te krzywdy, skoro na nie nie zasłużyła.

— Tak, widzę — mówi Sherlock. Przyciska palce do rozlanej na kamiennej płycie krwi, spijając uwolnioną moc – to lepszy haj niż po kokainie, jakby głęboko odetchnął błyskawicą i jej energia rozeszła mu się po całym ciele. Większą część czternastego wieku spędził na urzekaniu niewinnych ludzi, żeby dla niego ginęli – dla tego haju. — Czego chcecie?

Dyskretnie używa ułamka tej mocy, żeby z telefonu, który ma w kieszeni spodni, wysłać SMS-a do Mycrofta: _Wywoływanie demona się powiodło. Natychmiast przyślij tu zespół. SH_

Zdaje się, że nie tego oczekiwali, w razie gdyby im się w końcu udało. Odbywa się kolejna szeptana rozmowa. Sherlock słyszy w niej swoje imię – nie to prawdziwe, tylko to: „Sherlock Holmes”. Ktoś go rozpoznał.

— Chcemy, żebyś nas uczył — mówi Claire, kiedy szepty milkną. — Naucz nas, jak posługiwać się mocą i naginać wolę innych do naszej własnej.

— Nuda — odpowiada Sherlock z pogardą. — Tego może was nauczyć dobry aktor. Nie wolałabyś, żebym ci opowiedział o twojej matce?

Kobieta blednie i każdy atom jej ciała rozjarza pragnienie, widoczne nawet bez uciekania się do prawdziwego wzroku. To aż za łatwe. Sherlock wykorzystuje to pragnienie do poznania prawdy, pozwala, żeby odpowiedzi, które ona chce usłyszeć, wysunęły się na przód jego umysłu.

— Nazywa się Annabelle Roberts – po rozwodzie z twoim ojczymem z powrotem zmieniła nazwisko. Nic jej nie jest; pracuje jako recepcjonistka w firmie prawniczej, ale tęskni za tobą. Nie wyszła ponownie za mąż, nie miała już więcej dzieci. Mogę ci dać jej adres.

„Błagam” – mówi jej dusza, chociaż na głos kobieta tego nie mówi.

— Za twoją duszę, jeżeli ją odwiedzisz — proponuje Sherlock i przywołuje do jej dłoni adres zapisany na przedartej kartce.

Jest zaskoczona, ale wkłada sobie papier do kieszeni. Jest _jego_. Może jeszcze nie dziś, ale kiedyś tak.

Woń strachu robi się ostrzejsza, ale teraz dołącza do niej także wyczekiwanie, nawet zapał. Sherlock klaszcze w dłonie.

— Super. Kto nasstępny?

Zanim zjawi się Mycroft, Sherlock jest do przodu o jeszcze trzy dusze i dwoje obiecanych mu pierworodnych dzieci, w zamian za pieniądze (łatwizna), żonę (to już wymaga wysiłku, ale to nic niemożliwego) i niejasne obietnice władzy (łatwe, nudne i zupełnie nietwórcze).

Zabójcy dają się odprowadzić, nie stawiając oporu – głównie dlatego, że są otoczeni, ale może to też mieć coś wspólnego z tym, jak Sherlockowi _odrobinę_ rozwidlił się język.

— Trzy dussze i dwoje pierworodnych — mówi, kiedy Mycroft dołącza do niego przy ciele ofiary. Odwraca głowę, kiedy Mycroft cicho wypowiada modlitwę, która uwalnia jej duszę. — A co do tej tutaj – sssamobójsssstwo — Sherlock urywa i bardziej stanowczo narzuca sobie ludzki kształt — Samobójstwo to dalej grzech.

Mycroft kiwa głową.

— Masz ją. Możesz też zatrzymać tych, którzy i tak poszliby do Piekła. Ale oddaj dzieci i tę dziewczynę, która chce zobaczyć się z matką, a odstąpię od anielskiej interwencji i moralnych objawień u wszystkich, którzy brali w tym udział.

— Dziewczynę też? Ona i tak będzie nasza – to ona wpadła na ten pomysł z wywoływaniem demonów.

Mycroft uśmiecha się do niego – Sherlock _nie cierpi_ tego uśmiechu.

— Zrezygnuj z niej. Jeżeli żaden z nas się nie wtrąci, a ona i tak pójdzie na Dół, napiszę za ciebie twój najbliższy raport.

— Ty dalej myślisz, że ona może odkupić zło, którego narobiła, mimo że zabiła i nienawidziła. Masz za dużo wiary w ludzkość.

— Nie ma czegoś takiego jak za dużo wiary. Nasz Ojciec jest miłosierny. Sam zobaczysz.

„Tylko dla tych swoich dzieci, które tak faworyzuje. Nie _dla nas_ ”, myśli Sherlock, ale gorycz tej myśli dawno wyblakła. Ta część jego życia to już przeszłość. I tak rezygnuje z obiecanych mu przed chwilą dusz, nie licząc trzech, które i bez dzisiejszych wydarzeń należały już do Piekła.

— Sstoi.

 

***

 

W domu John na pewno na niego czeka, więc zamiast wrócić najprostszą drogą, Sherlock wchodzi przez drzwi.

— Gdzie byłeś? — pyta John. — Nie słyszałem, jak wychodzisz. Zostawiłeś płaszcz.

Prawda jest taka, że Sherlock nie miał czasu go założyć. Jest zadowolony, że do wezwania nie doszło, kiedy był w piżamie.

— Znalazłem wywoływaczy demonów. Sytuacja została opanowana. Mycroft się tym zajął.

— Jak ich znalazłeś? Gdzie byli?

Właściwie Sherlock nie jest pewny – udał się tam bezpośrednio, a potem równie bezpośrednio wrócił pod dom i nie chciało mu się sprawdzać, gdzie dokładnie był.

— Nuda — stwierdza. — W oczywistym miejscu.

— Czemu ty śmierdzisz siarką? — pyta go John, kiedy Sherlock zagląda mu przez ramię – John pisze mejla do siostry, opowiada jej, jak mu minął tydzień. — Co robiłeś z siarką?

— Potrzebowałem nawozu do jednego eksperymentu. Za kilka minut zapach się rozejdzie.

— Kłamiesz — zauważa John, obraca głowę i patrzy Sherlockowi w oczy. — Ale _czemu_ kłamiesz? — Otwiera szeroko oczy. — A na rękawie masz krew.

John łapie Sherlocka za nadgarstek, zanim ten zdąży się odsunąć, i odwraca go, odsłaniając plamę zaschniętej krwi na mankiecie.

— Sherlock — mówi John i kiedy Sherlock oblizuje wargi, czuje zapach jego rosnącego niepokoju. — Czyja to jest krew?

Gdyby Sherlock chciał, mógłby po prostu wymazać Johnowi pamięć tego wieczoru. Ale nie robi takich rzeczy często, a do manipulacji pamięcią lepiej nadaje się delikatniejszy dotyk Mycrofta. Mimo wszystko się nad tym zastanawia.

W końcu jednak decyduje się powiedzieć prawdę, bo _lubi_ Johna tak, jak od dawna nie lubił żadnego człowieka.

— Trzeciej ofiary. Nie zabiłem jej, ale byłem przy tym, jak umierała. Zjawiłem się za późno, żeby ją uratować.

Kiedy John rozczapierza mu palce, dotyk jego opuszek jest miękki.

— Masz krew pod paznokciami. Włożyłeś do niej palce, zgadza się?

Sherlock kiwa głową i John pociera kciukiem opuszki palców Sherlocka. Od tego gestu przeskakują mu w górę ręki niespodziewane iskry przyjemności, a sam widok jest dziwnie hipnotyzujący.

— Dotknąłeś jej krwi i przypadkiem umoczyłeś w niej rękaw. Wyczyściłeś ręce, ale nie wodą, bo dalej masz trochę krwi w liniach papilarnych. Materiałową chusteczką?

— Mycrofta — potwierdza Sherlock i czuje miłe ciepło.

— Nie zamoczyłeś całej dłoni, tylko palce – tylko dotykałeś tej krwi, może sprawdzałeś temperaturę. Nie masz na palcach brudu, nigdzie indziej też nie, więc przypuszczalnie nie musiałeś się nigdzie ukrywać. Uch, co jeszcze? — Sherlock gapi się z fascynacją, jak John wciąga do ust dolną wargę. Podnosi wzrok, patrzy na Sherlocka. — Ile przegapiłem?

Dalej ma dłoń w obu rękach Johna. Rozprasza go to na tyle, że wymyka mu się prawda.

— Wyszedłem do nich. Odwróciłem ich uwagę, czekając, aż zjawi się Mycroft ze swoimi ludźmi.

John mocniej zaciska palce na jego ręce.

— To nie było niebezpieczne?

— Myśleli, że jestem tym demonem, którego wywołali — wyjaśnia Sherlock. — Byłem zupełnie bezpieczny. Mycroft dotarł tylko kilka minut po mnie.

— Myśleli, że jesteś demonem? — śmieje się John. — Czemu? Nie bardzo przypominasz demona. Nie masz szpiczastego ogona ani rozwidlonego języka.

— Demony nie mają szpiczastych ogonów — informuje go Sherlock. — Przejmują ciała ludzi, a póki nie ujawniają swojej mocy, wyglądają jak ludzie.

— Czyli widziałeś kiedyś demona.

— Zdarzało się. — Nie licząc patrzenia w lustro nie widział żadnego od dziesięcioleci. Na Dole jest nudno.

— Ale jak stwierdzić, że to demon?

„Po tym, że jest potępiony, a jego aura maca się jak Otchłań.”

— Są sposoby. Zwykle najskuteczniejsze są woda święcona albo olej święcony. Za łagodny środek odstraszający może posłużyć _Ojcze nasz_. — Widząc rozbawioną minę Johna, Sherlock mruży oczy. — Drwisz sobie ze mnie.

— Nie wierzysz chyba tak na poważnie w demony.

— Nie rozumiem dlaczego. Są tak samo prawdziwe jak anioły i Bóg.

— Jeśli Bóg istnieje, to czemu pozwala, żeby działy się złe rzeczy?

Sherlock przewraca oczami.

— To bez znaczenia. Zapytaj Mycrofta.

— Czemu Mycrofta?

— Bo on Bogu ufa. Ja nie.

 

***

 

Sherlock nie zamierzał Upaść.

Nie był Lucyferem, na tyle pysznym, żeby podważyć wolę ich Ojca, zazdrosnym o to, że ten bardziej ukochał swoje nowe stworzenia, i o bezcenny dar, który dał _im_ , ale nie swoim starszym dzieciom. Nie miał _zamiaru_ się sprzeciwiać.

Ale zadawał pytania i nie godził się z odpowiedziami, jakie otrzymywał, bo nie były to wystarczające odpowiedzi. Bo ich Ojciec nakazał im chwycić za broń przeciwko ich braciom, a kiedy Sherlock zapytał „Dlaczego?”, usłyszał „Bo taka jest Moja wola”.

A wtedy on odpowiedział „Nie”, bo nie chciał tego robić i nie wiedział, dlaczego by miał.

Potem było już tylko gorzej.

— Dlaczego nas stworzył, skoro teraz tylko nas strącił z wysokości? — zapytał później, kiedy jego piękne białe skrzydła zabarwiły się na czarno od grzechu, a w jego wspomnieniach miejsce Światła zajęły ogień i ciemności. — Jak On mógł na to pozwolić, skoro wiedział, że Upadniemy?

Jego brat westchnął i oparł mu dłoń na plecach – bo w pierwszym rzędzie byli braćmi, a zaprzysięgłymi wrogami w drugim.

— Tak ma być. To część Jego niewysławialnych planów.

Później Lucyfer powiedział mu „Idź. Idź do Edenu, gdzie żyją Jego nowe stworzenia. Ukryj swą prawdziwą naturę i odbierz Mu je.

A on spytał „Dlaczego? Nie jesteś moim Panem.”

Na co Lucyfer odpowiedział „Dlatego, że nas odrzucił, a skoro my nie możemy zaznać Raju, to nie chcę, by doświadczyły go one.”

A Sherlock zastanowił się nad tą odpowiedzią, doszedł do tego, co o niej myśli, a wreszcie odrzekł Lucyferowi „Tak, wykonam to zadanie, i wrócę tu, kiedy skończę.”

A później był ogród, i wąż, i kobieta.

 

***

 

— John, masz jeszcze to pióro, które ci dałem?

— To czarne? Trzymam je u siebie w pokoju, a czemu?

— Wiem, że nie wierzysz. Ale jeżeli będziesz kiedyś sam, a będziesz potrzebował pomocy, przełam je.

— Czemu palisz te pióra, skoro sprowadzają pomoc?

— Dla mnie to nie działa. Dla ciebie zadziała.

— Czemu?

— Po prostu mi obiecaj.

— Powiesz mi, czemu?

— Nie.

— No dobrze.

— Powiedz to.

— Jeśli kiedyś znajdę się w niebezpieczeństwie, a będę sam, złamię pióro, które mi dałeś.

— Dobrze.

 

***

 

Od połowy szesnastego wieku Mycroft ma asystentkę. _Tę samą_ asystentkę.

Z początku była zakonnicą, a wiarę miała tak silną, że kiedy w siedemnastym stuleciu Sherlock przyszedł szukać brata (chciał się dowiedzieć, kto to jest Milton, dlaczego właściwie pisze poezje, skoro jest _ślepy_ , i czy jest od Mycrofta – bo od niego nie był na pewno), udało jej się go odcieleśnić.

Załatwienie sobie nowego ciała – robionego na jego konkretne zamówienie, zdolnego bez szkody przeobrażać się w jego prawdziwsze postacie – zajęło mu dwadzieścia lat, a kiedy wrócił, człowiek, na którego polował, już nie żył (co oczywiście nie przeszkodziło mu zgłosić w raporcie pretensji do jego dzieł).

A kiedy znowu spotkał Mycrofta, ona była u jego boku, wierna, uważna i ani o dzień starsza niż wtedy, kiedy ukazał się jej pierwszy raz.

— Bracie, ty chyba masz ulubione zwierzątko — powiedział, kiedy to do niego dotarło.

— Wolę słowo „asystentka” — odpowiedział spokojnie jego brat, a kiedy kobieta zaczęła się modlić, położył jej rękę na dłoni, uciszając ją. — Może i jest Upadły — powiedział — ale to dalej mój brat. Nie zrobi ci krzywdy.

— Ludzie to takie kruche istoty. Jak o nią dbasz?

— Stwierdzam, że kiedy zapewni się im odpowiednie środki, na ogół sami potrafią o siebie zadbać — odpowiedział tamten i zwrócił się do niej: — Cecily, mój brat. Bracie, to jest Cecily.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego uprzejmie.

— Miło pana poznać, sir.

— Osłaniasz ją przed Śmiercią — oskarżył go, kiedy zostali sami i polecieli nad swoje miasto. Londyn jest neutralny; obaj za bardzo go lubią, żeby pozwolić którejś ze stron im go odebrać.

— Jemu to nie przeszkadza — powiedział brat. — Co znaczy jedna istota ludzka w wielkim planie? _Tutaj_ mam z niej większy pożytek niż na Górze.

— Kochasz ją? — zapytał Sherlock ciekawie, bo jedyna miłość, jaką w życiu czuł, to ta, która została w nim wypalona w chwili, kiedy został stworzony. Nie wyobrażał sobie, jak coś takiego miałoby wyrosnąć samoistnie, jak brak uczucia miałby się _przerodzić_ w uczucie.

— Kocham ją tak samo, jak kocham wszystkie żywe stworzenia — odpowiedział jego brat. — Ale swoją obecnością ona sprawia mi większą radość niż większość z nich. Jest pożyteczna i dzięki niej nie czuję się samotny.

— Dlaczego miałbyś czuć się samotny? Świat jest pełen ludzi. Mógłbyś porozmawiać z każdym z nich.

— Czasami miło jest porozmawiać z kimś, kto cię już zna. Nie żebym nie cieszył się i twoim towarzystwem, bracie, ale nie spędzamy teraz ze sobą wiele czasu, zgodzisz się?

— Hmm. — Sherlock udał, że jego uwagę odwróciły chmury.

W dwudziestym pierwszym wieku asystentka dalej z nim jest, młoda i zdrowa jak zawsze. Teraz jednak ma własne biurko, a jego brat własny gabinet, pracę, nawet numer państwowego ubezpieczenia.

— Szukam Mycrofta — mówi. Kobieta odrywa się od pisania SMS-a, żeby na niego spojrzeć.

— Słucham, sir?

— Mycrofta. Mojego brata. Muszę z nim porozmawiać.

— Rozumiem, panie Holmes. Pan Holmes jest w tej chwili na spotkaniu, ale wyjdzie do pana, jak tylko ono się skończy — odpowiada kobieta i z powrotem skupia się na trzymanym w rękach błyszczącym gadżecie. Sherlock nie może jej winić; to _fascynujące_ , jak bardzo cywilizacja poszła do przodu przez ostatnich dwieście lat.

Na imię ma teraz Anthea. Wybrała je wtedy, kiedy wybierali sobie nowe imiona Mycroft i Sherlock. Jak na razie nie wygląda na to, żeby ją ta sytuacja nudziła albo męczyła. Sherlock zastanawia się, czy ona wie, ile wysiłku Mycroft wkłada w znajdowanie nowych rzeczy, które zapewnią im obojgu rozrywkę.

— Uprowadziłeś mi współlokatora — mówi bezbarwnym tonem Sherlock, kiedy wreszcie zostaje wpuszczony do gabinetu Mycrofta.

Mycroft patrzy na niego spod uniesionej brwi.

— Współlokatora? To tak się teraz na to mówi?

— Próbowałeś go namówić, żeby mnie szpiegował.

— Nie zadziałało. Godna podziwu lojalność. Nie jest mój, ale mógłby być.

— Z zimną krwią zastrzelił człowieka. Jest _mój_. Nie wtrącaj się do niego, bracie.

— Twój może i tak. Ale jego miejsce nie jest na Dole. — I z tymi słowami Mycroft się uśmiecha i jest w tym uśmiechu autentyczne zadowolenie. — Nieważne. Cieszę się, że w końcu kogoś poznałeś.

— To tylko sposób na zabicie czasu — zbywa jego pomysł Sherlock. — On nie jest taki okropny jak większość ludzi. Może kiedyś zostaniemy przyjaciółmi, ale to wszystko.

— Kocham cię, Sherlock — mówi Mycroft — ale kiedy nie uciekasz się do swoich sztuczek, to _w ogóle_ nie rozumiesz innych.

 

***

 

Kiedy Sherlock się przyjrzy, naprawdę przyjrzy, widzi grzech jako czarną plamę na powierzchni duszy śmiertelnika. Wyczuwa też zapach mroczniejszych emocji – strachu, poczucia winy, nienawiści, wszystkich tych rzeczy, które prowadzą ludzi na Dół. Na ogół nie chce mu się zaglądać pod wierzchnią warstwę duszy; unika tego, co ludzie chcą ukryć.

Mycroft unika zaglądania tam, bo nie cierpi rozczarowań, a Sherlock nie zagląda, bo zwyczajnie za mało go to obchodzi, żeby mu się chciało. Niespecjalnie interesuje go fakt, że Anderson cudzołoży tylko dlatego, że żona zdradziła go pierwsza, albo że Sally Sherlocka nie lubi, bo ten zachowuje się prawie tak samo jak chłopak jej współlokatorki z koledżu, który się nad swoją dziewczyną znęcał.

Są też rzeczy, które wie na temat Johna, a udaje, że nie wie – że kiedy w oczach konającego wroga gaśnie światło, Johna przeszywa dreszcz ekscytacji, że okłamuje terapeutkę, bo jej nie ufa, że rozmawia z Harry po części dlatego, że ma wyrzuty sumienia, że przespał się z Clarą ten jeden raz, kiedy akurat były po zerwaniu.

Ale wie te rzeczy dlatego, że John jest _interesujący_ i czasem Sherlock nie potrafi się powstrzymać, tylko musi mu zajrzeć do środka, żeby sprawdzić, co go napędza (jeszcze tego nie ustalił, ale i tak nie żałuje poświęconego na to czasu).

Jeżeli chodzi o klientów, to Sherlock rzadko zadaje sobie trud zajrzenia głębiej, ogląda tylko wierzchnią warstwę ich myśli, wyłapując dotyczące sprawy fakty, które nie do końca pamiętali, albo z których wagi nie zdawali sobie sprawy.

Dlatego też daje się zupełnie zaskoczyć, kiedy idzie na spotkanie z potencjalnym klientem i zamiast tego spotyka trzy wystrzelone mu jeden po drugim w pierś pociski ze środkiem usypiającym.

 

***

 

Sherlock się budzi. W pierwszej chwili jest zamroczony od narkotyku, ale przytomnieje gwałtownie, pozbywając się go z organizmu. Ręce ma skrępowane za plecami, ale na uwolnienie ich potrzebuje tylko chwili. Podnosi się na nogi. Tym razem nie ma przy nim Johna, co znaczy, że nie będzie musiał kombinować, żeby się stąd wydostać.

Tyle tylko, że stoi przed nim James Moriarty – ten sam James Moriarty, którego Sherlock tolerował i którym się zabawiał, póki nie złamał zasad i nie nabawił się Johna.

— Ostatnim razem pozwoliłem ci żyć, James — ostrzega go Sherlock — tylko dlatego, że Johnowi nic się nie stało, a w innych sprawach twoje metody są natchnione. Ale nie interesuje mnie już granie z tobą w twoje gierki.

— Aha — odpowiada Moriarty wesołym, śpiewnym tonem. — To nie tak działa, Sherlock. To ja decyduję, jak długo będziemy grać, nie ty. — Robi bardziej ponurą minę. — Nie uwierzyłbyś, co mi naćwierkał mały ptaszek. O tobie. O tym, kim jesteś.

— Zupełnie mnie to nie obchodzi — mówi Sherlock i odwraca się, żeby odejść – po czym stwierdza, że nie może. Nogi odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa po dwóch pierwszych krokach, stając w miejscu, a kiedy sięga przed siebie mocą, trafia na mur.

Patrzy pod nogi. Stoi w środku prawdziwego kręgu do ewokacji, nakreślonego kredą, wzmocnionego krwią i nasyconego olejem święconym. Zewnętrzny pierścień zdobią jakieś symbole; są to runy siły, mocy i władzy. Nie daje rady powstrzymać warknięcia, które wyrywa mu się z ust na ten widok.

Moriarty szczerzy się w szerokim uśmiechu.

— Podoba ci się? — pyta. — Znalazłem go w książce, którą dostałem od ślicznej dziewczynki, która chciała czuć się potężna. Spróbowała wywołać demona i – niespodzianka! – zjawiłeś się ty!

To… może być pewien problem. Jego telefon powinien być w marynarce, ale go tam nie ma. Jest uwięziony w kręgu. Nie wie, gdzie jest John, i przypuszczalnie powinien powiadomić Mycrofta, co się stało. Ale chociaż Sherlock nie ma _w zwyczaju_ dawać się schwytać w kręgu, to nie jest to jego pierwszy raz. Dawniej, kiedy ludzie dalej wierzyli w istoty, które polują w mroku, bywało bardziej niebezpiecznie niż teraz.

— Czego chcesz?

— Już ci to mówiłem i powiem ci to jeszcze raz. _Wypalę ci serce._ A ty będziesz siedział i patrzył, zamknięty w swojej prywatnej bańce. — Moriarty klaszcze w dłonie. — Czy to nie będzie świetna zabawa? Moi ludzie już na niego czekają.

Jak Sherlock wie, ludzie na ogół mają słabe punkty. _Krawędzie_ , przy których można ich podważyć, punkty, w których można ich przycisnąć, sekrety, których nigdy nie zdradzili nikomu, bo się siebie wstydzą, bo woleliby zapomnieć. Miejsca, w które on może przenośnie rzecz ujmując wbić paznokcie, pociągnąć i _obedrzeć ich ze skóry_ , aż zaczną krwawić, aż staną się bezbronni. James Moriarty nie jest od tej zasady wyjątkiem.

— Wiesz, on nigdy nie będzie z ciebie dumny — mówi Sherlock, bo jest demonem i wprawdzie John o tym nie wie, a Mycroft wolałby nie pamiętać, ale Sherlock zawsze _wie_. — _Nie bez powodu_ odszedł od twojej matki i nawet się nie obejrzał.

— Ty nic o tym nie wiesz — odwarkuje ostro Moriarty, ale robi to ciut za późno, bo Sherlock zdążył już wypatrzyć rysę w jego zbroi, a pod nią Moriarty jest tylko człowiekiem. Czuje, pragnie i cierpi jak wszyscy inni na tym planie, zmarznięty i samotny. W przeciwieństwie do Mycrofta. I Sherlocka.

— Jimmy — mówi Sherlock niskim, ochrypłym głosem, który znalazł ze wspomnieniach Moriarty’ego i przykrył nim swój własny. — Jimmy. Mój chłopcze, co ty wyprawiasz? Żaden mój syn nie będzie pospolitym przestępcą. Wierzyć mi się nie chce, że zmarnowałem dziesięć lat życia, zajmując się tobą, a to…

— Zamknij się! — wrzeszczy Jim i strzela do niego – trzy razy, za każdym razem trafiając w tors.

Sherlock się śmieje. Szybkim ruchem wysuwa język i czuje woń niepokoju Jima. Jeszcze nie strachu, ale już niewiele mu do strachu brakuje.

— Kule nie działają na demony, Jim.

Jim śmierdzi zdenerwowaniem, ale stwarza wszelkie pozory opanowania.

— Może i nie — przyznaje i w godny podziwu sposób bierze się w garść. — Ale na Johna Watsona podziałają. A nawet demon nie potrafi wskrzesić człowieka z martwych.

Sherlock podchodzi tak blisko krawędzi kręgu, jak się da, podnosi dłoń i robi w powietrzu taki ruch, jakby drapał palcami po szybie. Potem udaje, że w nią puka.

— Ne możesz mnie tu trzymać wiecznie — zauważa. — A jeżeli jemu włos z głowy spadnie, to kiedy stąd wyjdę, zabiję cię. Na całym świecie nie ma miejsca, gdzie byłbyś przede mną bezpieczny.

Przechyla głowę.

— Ale jeżeli wypuścisz mnie od razu — mówi przekonującym tonem, uśmiechając się — to możemy zapomnieć, że to się w ogóle wydarzyło. Widziałem twoją duszę: jest _czarna_. Wiesz, co to znaczy.

— Widzę, że się starasz, ale ja nie jestem głupi. — Moriarty cofa się pod drzwi. — Zobaczymy, co powiesz, jak będę tu miał naszego starego dobrego Johnny’ego.

A potem drzwi się zamykają i Sherlock zostaje sam.

Sfrustrowany, bierze zamach na barierę, ale oczywiście ręka nieruchomieje mu, zanim przekroczy granice kręgu, i nie towarzyszy temu satysfakcjonujące uderzenie, jak gdyby trafił w coś namacalnego. Wyrywa mu się nieartykułowany okrzyk wściekłości i język wysuwa mu się z ust, smakując powietrze.

Nie ma strażników. Nie ma strażników, bo gdyby byli, _Sherlock byłby już wolny_.

Mycroft zauważy, że Sherlock zniknął, kiedy jego ludzie, którzy go śledzili (zgubił ich) zameldują, że nie wrócił. Prawdopodobieństwo, że Moriarty jest przygotowany na starcie z demonem _i wkurzonym aniołem_ , który ma dostęp do zasobów rządowych ma naprawdę przerażającą skalę, jest praktycznie zerowe.

Sherlock kładzie się i czeka.

To mu daje zajęcie na pierwszych dziesięć minut. Potem dręcząca zakamarki jego umysłu nuda staje się nie do wytrzymania i mięśnie zaczynają go swędzieć; musi się ruszyć. Warcząc, zaczyna chodzić po obrzeżu kręgu.

Moriarty chce mu sprawić ból. Moriarty chce sprawić ból akurat jemu. Sherlock zupełnie nie wie, dlaczego; zdawało mu się, że zanim przygarnął Johna, układało im się świetnie. Moriarty budował zagadki, a Sherlock je rozwiązywał. Czekało go więzienie – albo wtedy, kiedy już nie będzie dla niego ratunku, albo wtedy, kiedy Sherlockowi znudzi się jego wolność, zależnie od tego, który z tych dwóch warunków zostanie spełniony jako pierwszy. Zapomniał, w jak osobisty sposób ludzie wszystko traktują.

Na razie jest w pułapce – musi poczekać na ratunek albo aż krąg sam osłabnie, ale _nie ma aż tyle czasu_. Nie w sytuacji, kiedy Moriarty chce zaatakować Johna – pięknego, dobrego, śmiertelnego _Johna_ , który nie zasługuje na to, żeby go w to wciągać, albo żeby go tak często narażać na niebezpieczeństwo (ale Sherlock i tak pozwala mu sobie towarzyszyć, bo jest egoistą i mało go obchodzi, na co ludzie zasługują).

Zanim minie pół godziny, Sherlocka zaczyna męczyć chodzenie w kółko. Zamiast tego zaczyna fantazjować, co zrobi z duszą Moriarty’ego, kiedy się w końcu wydostanie (rozdarcie jej na strzępy to chyba dobry pomysł, ale może jeszcze lepiej byłoby doprowadzić go szaleństwa, nękając go w koszmarach scenami z Dołu).

Po kolejnych czterdziestu ośmiu minutach wraca Moriarty.

— Sherlock! Stęskniłeś się?

— Nie. — Sherlock leży na brzuchu pośrodku kręgu – kiedy założy ręce pod głowę, ma akurat dość miejsca. Przewraca się ma plecy, żeby spojrzeć na Moriarty’ego. Mycroft go znajdzie, to tylko kwestia czasu. A na razie może tylko czekać.

Moriarty wydyma wargi pod jego adresem.

— Umyślnie i ostentacyjnie zachowujesz się w przegięty sposób, bo twój ojciec nienawidzi gejów, a ty dalej masz mu za złe, że kiedy byłeś mały, zostawił twoją matkę — mówi Sherlock. — Nie jesteś gejem, ale czasem żałujesz, że nie jesteś, bo wtedy mógłbyś sobie wmawiać, że to dlatego odszedł, podczas gdy w rzeczywistości zrobił to, bo zobaczył, co zrobiłeś z kociętami sąsiada, kiedy się urodziły.

Nuda.

— Nigdy nikomu o tym nie mówiłem — stwierdza Moriarty i Sherlock widzi chłopca, którym Moriarty był kiedyś, widzi, jak ból i odrzucenie nadały mu kształt człowieka, którym jest dzisiaj. — Ale domyślam się, że żebyś ty o tym wiedział, nie musiałem, prawda?

— Prawda — zgadza się Sherlock i zamyka oczy. — Skończyłeś?

— Już wiem, czego od ciebie chcę — mówi posępnie Moriarty. — Twoich skrzydeł.

Sherlock prycha.

— Nie da się ich zdjąć i założyć. Jesteś śmiertelnikiem i nigdy nie będziesz nikim innym. „Z prochu bowiem powstałeś i w proch się obrócisz.”

— O, nie — śmieje się Moriarty. — Ja nie chcę ich _dostać_. Ja chcę je zniszczyć.

To zmienia postać rzeczy. Jeżeli straci skrzydła, straci to, kim jest – stanie się człowiekiem, śmiertelnym, nieskomplikowanym, ślepym. A potem umrze. W zamyśleniu patrzy w sufit.

— Proszę bardzo, wejdź tu i spróbuj. Nie mam nic przeciwko temu — mówi.

— O, nie ma mowy. Ale zamienię się z tobą – twoje skrzydła za życie Johna Watsona.

— Nudzisz.

— Po prostu sobie to przemyśl — proponuje Moriarty i znów wychodzi, zanim Sherlock zdąży powiedzieć coś o koszmarach, które tamten dalej czasem miewa, w których ma na rękach krew młodszej siostry i choćby nie wiedzieć jak mocno je szorował, nie może jej zmyć.

 

***

 

Moriarty wraca po trzech godzinach.

Jest zły, nerwowy i niesie wiadro wody święconej.

Johna nigdzie nie widać, zauważa Sherlock z niepohamowaną radością.

— Zmiana planów! Patrz, co tu mam! — Moriarty nabiera wody w obie dłonie i chlapie nią Sherlockowi w twarz.

Piecze, ale słabo. To aż niemal obraźliwe. Nie jest byle psocącym złym duchem, czymś, co można zabić jednym błyskiem Światła. Jest sprzed stworzenia świata, został ukuty z ognia. W kościach i skrzydłach wyryte ma echa miłości Bożej i to coś, co On dał aniołom zamiast duszy – co by to nie było.

Zdarzało mu się gorzej obrywać i wychodzić z tego nietkniętym, kiedy walczył z Mycroftem, zanim zawarli swoje Porozumienie.

Sherlockowi nie chce się hamować szyderczego śmiechu. Pozwala, żeby woda święcona wydobyła na wierzch jego demoniczną naturę.

— Żałosssny jesssteś. To miało mnie zranić? Chyba sssobie kpisssz.

Podchodzi tak blisko skraju kręgu, jak może, otulając się złem jak płaszczem tak, jak mu się tego od wieków nie chciało robić. „Wyciąga” skrzydła, rozkładając je tylko do połowy, bo nie zmieszczą się w kręgu, i pozwala, żeby aura przesączyła mu się przez psychiczne osłony.

— Wypuśść mnie.

Jednak przy całym jego niepokoju – nucie strachu, narastającej niepewności – Moriarty’emu sił dodaje fakt, że Sherlock _nadal jest w kręgu_ , uwięziony, póki jego granice trzymają.

— Och, Sherlock — mówi protekcjonalnym tonem. — Ja się dopiero rozkręcam.

 

***

 

Od wody święconej, pobłogosławionej przez niezbyt pobożnego księdza, Moriarty przechodzi do oleju święconego, wartego więcej w złocie, niż waży, konsekrowanego przez kogoś, kto _naprawdę_ działał w imieniu Nieba.

W związku z tym Sherlock przechodzi od znudzenia i irytacji do furii.

— Wyrwę ci dussszę z ciała i rozedrę ją na ssstrzępy! — woła, kiedy na jego ręce ląduje pierwszy rozprysk oleju. Nie piecze, za to go osłabia. To trochę tak, jakby ktoś wylał kubek wody na buzujące ognisko, tyle tylko, że ta „woda” nie wyparowuje.

Sherlock rzuca się na ściany kręgu; jego moc zmusza go do cofnięcia się, zanim przekroczy brzeg, gwałtownie pozbawiając go siły rozpędu.

— Jamesssie Moriarty, nie ssspocznę, póki nie trafisssz do Piekła. Będziesz sssię palił przez wiecznośść!

Błyskawicznie przerzuca się z jednej taktyki na drugą, przechodząc od gróźb do perswazji i szyderstw tak szybko, jak kiedy indziej zmieniał kanały w telewizji. Żadna z nich nie działa, choć na kilka minut Sherlock zakłada głos matki Moriarty’ego, błagającej go, żeby przestał robić jej krzywdę. To też nie działa, ale sprawia, że Moriarty’emu robi się w środku zimno i zaczyna się wewnętrznie trząść, co jest prawie równie dobre.

Myśli Moriarty’ego są równie czytelne co miejsce zbrodni. Obaj wiedzą, że z tej sytuacji nie ma innego wyjścia niż doprowadzić ją do jej logicznego końca i konsekwencji. Jeżeli Moriarty’emu nie uda się permanentnie Sherlocka unieszkodliwić, to ten go zabije – i zrobi to _z przyjemnością_. Teraz Moriarty nie może się już wycofać.

Kiedy zjawia się John Watson, wleczony przez dwóch osiłków i stawiający opór, Sherlock jest już cały razem ze skrzydłami grubo usmarowany olejem (zimno mu od niego, jakby go ktoś powoli otulał mokrym kocem gaśniczym) i przerzucił się z angielskiego na przeklinanie Moriarty’ego po henochiańsku, w którym to języku słowa mają prawdziwą moc.

Dwaj mężczyźni, ludzie Moriarty’ego, raz rzucają okiem na Sherlocka – który ma wyciągnięte skrzydła, wyostrzone zęby, a oczy złotożółte ze zwężonymi pionowymi źrenicami – i nieruchomieją jak myszy pod wzrokiem węża. Jeden z nich zaczyna się modlić.

— Uwolnij mnie, a przeżyjesz — obiecuje mu Sherlock. Facet jest tu tylko po to, żeby chronić swoją rodzinę, a w Wielkanoc i Boże Narodzenie dalej chodzi do kościoła. Teraz się żegna. Żeby to zrobić, musi puścić jedną rękę Johna, który się wyrywa, daje drugiemu osiłkowi pięścią w krocze i rzuca się na Moriarty’ego.

Moriarty przewraca się na podłogę, John leci na niego i Sherlockowi serce staje w gardle, kiedy dostrzega lśniący błysk ostrza.

John ma przewagę tylko przez krótką chwilę, ponieważ jeden z jego strażników (nie ten, którego Sherlock kusił, który stoi jak wmurowany w podłogę) skacze na pomoc szefowi i we dwóch szybko go obezwładniają.

John cuchnie krwią, i to nie tylko swoją. Kiedy Sherlock wysuwa szybki język, kosztując powietrze, docierają do niego wonie strachu, bólu i zła.

Moriarty trzyma ostrze, które w ogóle nie powinno istnieć, które już dawno należało zniszczyć, w którym jest dość mocy, żeby można było równać z ziemią całe miasta; trzyma je Johnowi na gardle w miejscu, gdzie najłatwiej znaleźć puls. John całkiem nieruchomieje.

— Skrzydła — mówi Moriarty i Sherlock na chwilę przestaje oddychać.

Bo to _John_ , _jego_ John, a jeżeli Moriarty poderżnie mu gardło, to John się wykrwawi i Sherlock już _nigdy_ go nie zobaczy. Bo dla odcieleśnionych ludzi nie ma powrotu. Jak to możliwe, że dał sobie zbliżyć się do Johna tak bardzo, że zapomniał o tym jednym kluczowym fakcie?

A utknął, kurwa, w tej _pułapce_ i może tylko czuć strach Johna i czytać mu w myślach, we wszystkich tych małych ludzkich żalach, które go nachodzą, kiedy tak przygotowuje się na śmierć.

Na szyję Johna występuje cienka kreska krwi.

— Stój! Stój. — Sherlock potrzebuje więcej czasu. Musi być coś, co mógłby zrobić – zawsze jest. — Zrobię to, A potem nas wypuścisz.

Moriarty’emu oczy błyskają zwycięsko i oddaje konsekrowane ostrze – teraz to już relikt, element planu tak odległego od tego, że jego krawędzie rozmazują się Sherlockowi w oczach, kiedy patrzy prawdziwym wzrokiem – strażnikowi. Ma oczywiście drugie (sztylet z nierdzewnej stali, nieciekawy, nie licząc miejsca, w którym się znalazł) i teraz to je przytyka Johnowi do gardła.

Niespalenie strażnika na popiół, ledwo wejdzie do kręgu (przechodzi nad nim, uważając, żeby nie dotknąć ani jednej linii) wymaga pewnego wysiłku. _Co tylko chcesz_ , szepcze telepatycznie, sięgając myślą do umysłu strażnika jak macką. _Uwolnij mnie, a będziesz miał świat u swoich stóp._

Ale on nie chce niczego poza zadawaniem bólu, radością rzezi, robieniem innym _krzywdy_ i świadomością, że to on jest jej przyczyną. Wszystko inne już się w nim wypaliło. Niektórzy ludzie tacy są – uszkodzeni na stałe, choć subtelnie, przez jakieś wydarzenie w ich życiu, do którego doszło, kiedy byli bezbronni albo słabi.

Sherlock szaleje z zazdrości, że Moriarty znalazł tego człowieka pierwszy.

Mięsista dłoń zaciska mu się na szczycie jednego skrzydła; palce mocno chwytają za kość. I Sherlock mógłby mu się wyrwać. Jeden człowiek to dla niego żaden przeciwnik, nawet osłabionego i uwięzionego. Ale Moriarty obejmuje Johna ramieniem, a pod brodą trzyma mu ostrze sztyletu.

John ma oczy szeroko otwarte; boi się.

A _gdyby musiał wybierać_. Gdyby _naprawdę_ musiał wybierać.

Sherlock potrzebuje tylko jednego: wyjść z kręgu. Bo wtedy będzie mógł przywołać Mycrofta i John będzie bezpieczny.

Tyle może zrobić bez skrzydeł.

Ostrze przysuwa się bliżej; na tyle blisko, że Sherlock czuje palący ból jego obecności. Skrzydła same mu drżą. Słowa nieproszone zjawiają się w jego umyśle. _Ojcze nasz, któryś jest w Niebie, święć się…_

 

***

 

Słychać taki odgłos, jakby uderzył piorun, i nagle Sherlock stwierdza, że jest trzy metry dalej, tuż przed Johnem i Moriartym. W pełnej zdumienia ciszy, która zapada, John wyciąga rękę z kieszeni kurtki i ją otwiera, odsłaniając zgniecione czarne pióro. Oś jest równo złamana na pół.

—  _Jak ja cię teraz kocham_ — szepcze Sherlock, kiedy pióro spływa na podłogę, bo jest _na zewnątrz kręgu_.

Najpierw zabija Moriarty’ego. Mężczyzna jarzy się pod ciężarem tych tuzinów klątw, którymi obrzucił go Sherlock, i nie potrzeba nawet chwili, żeby cisnąć nim o ścianę i jedną z nich uaktywnić, tak że dziesiątki tysiący jego grzechów zmieniają się w ogień, który pochłonie jego duszę i ciało.

Następny w kolejce jest strażnik, który dotknął jego skrzydeł. Człowiek ten i tak jest już przeznaczony na Dół, a Sherlock nie jest w nastroju do finezyjnych rozwiązań, więc zatrzymuje jego serce i mężczyzna się przewraca. Łatwizna.

Jeszcze jeden. Sherlock długim krokiem podchodzi do drugiego strażnika, który cofa się przed nim, aż uderzy plecami o ścianę. Sherlock wyciąga rękę, wyrzucając sznur mocy, i staje w miejscu. _Nie nasz_ , podpowiadają mu zmysły.

— Nie chciałeś tu być — mówi Sherlock i mężczyzna niemo, w przerażeniu kręci głową.

Tego człowieka nie może zabrać. Ten człowiek do niego nie należy.

Sherlock przykłada mu dłoń do piersi i sprawia, że mężczyzna pogrąża się głęboko we śnie; kiedy się przewraca, łapie go i ostrożnie opuszcza na podłogę.

Kiedy się odwraca, widzi, że John mierzy mu w pierś z pistoletu Moriarty’ego. Ręce ani trochę mu nie drżą.

— Jeśśśli o mnie chodzi, możessz ssstrzelać — mówi Sherlock i robi krok do przodu. — Ta kosszula i tak już ssię do niczego nie nadaje.

— Zabiłeś ich. Zamordowałeś — odpowiada John i z nagłym wstrząsem Sherlock jasno uświadamia sobie, jaka jest prawda. John gotów jest spróbować go _zlikwidować_ jak zwierzę, jeżeli uzna, że Sherlock stanowi zagrożenie dla innych. Nieważne, co do Sherlocka czuje, i nieważne, czy sam jest bezpieczny. Zrobi wszystko, co uzna za konieczne.

John jest _wspaniały_ i w tej chwili Sherlock czuje okrutną miłość, jakiej nie czuł od wieków – nie od czasu, kiedy kazała mu ona powiedzieć „Nie” i stracić wszystko, co kiedykolwiek znał.

— Moriarty’ego trzeba było powssstrzymać. Majssstrował przy rzeczach, których nie miał prawa dotykać.

— A tamci? — pyta ostro John. — Na tego popatrzyłeś i _umarł_.

— Zabrałem jego dussszę trochę wcześśśniej — przyznaje pogardliwie Sherlock. — Ale i tak należał już do Piekła. Ten ossstatni śśśpi. Za kilka godzin sssię obudzi.

— Ty nie jesteś człowiekiem. — Lufa pistoletu zaczyna opadać. — Gdzie jest Sherlock? Opętałeś go, przejąłeś jego ciało?

— Nie bądź głupi. To _ja_ jessstem Ssherlock. Jessstem tą sssamą osobą, którą ssspotkałeśś wtedy w Bart’sss. Odłóż broń.

John śmieje się słabo i wyciągnięte ramię opada mu wzdłuż ciała.

— I tak nie dałbym rady cię zatrzymać, prawda?

— Nie, raczej nie — odpowiada Sherlock.

—  _Kim_ ty jesteś? — John siada na podłodze i po chwili Sherlock tam do niego dołącza, klękając.

— Demonem. No, tak dokładniej to upadłym aniołem. — Sherlock przejeżdża sobie ręką po piórach, ścierając tyle gęstego oleju, ile da radę. Runy, nie te, których zwykle używa, ale całkiem podobne, przychodzą mu łatwo – to tylko jeszcze jedno wezwanie. Ale nie może go odpalić. Nie w sytuacji, kiedy lepi się od świętości, a przytłacza go tyle błogosławieństw, że ledwo widzi, tak lśnią. — Daj mi rękę.

Po krótkim wahaniu John wyciąga do niego rękę. Drga, kiedy Sherlock rozcina mu dłoń i w skaleczeniu zaczyna wzbierać krew, ale nie próbuje jej zabrać. Sherlock przyciska mu ją płask do run i leczy ranę muśnięciem mocy.

— Niedługo będzie tu Mycroft — mówi.

John przyciska dłoń do piersi, opuszkami palców wodzi po nienaruszonej skórze.

— Co zrobiłeś?

— Powiedziałem Mycroftowi, gdzie jesteśmy.

— A Mycroft też jest upadłym aniołem?

— Nie, po prossstu aniołem.

Mycroft wybiera sobie akurat ten moment, żeby się wreszcie zjawić. Przybywa sam, w rozbłysku niebiańskiej łaski, od którego Sherlock krzywi się i odruchowo zasłania oczy.

Rozgląda się, chłonąc wzrokiem wszystko od nakreślonego na podłodze kręgu do wywoływania demonów przez olej święcony, którym Sherlock jest oblepiony, po ciało strażnika i popioły, które są wszystkim, co zostało z Moriarty’ego.

— A zastanawiałem się, gdzie się podziewasz — mówi w końcu i delikatnie przerywa krąg czubkiem parasola. Z grymasem niesmaku podnosi leżący pośrodku kręgu sztylet. Został stworzony przez ludzi i jest równie skuteczny przeciwko aniołom co przeciwko demonom. Niesamowite, do czego ludzie są zdolni, kiedy się ich nie pilnuje. — Domyślam się, że to będzie trzeba przetopić — zauważa.

— Oczywiście. — Sherlock kiwa głową i markotnie obciera sobie pióro. Skrzydła wyglądają mu tak, jakby zaskoczył go wyciek ropy. — Zabierz nas do domu, co? Ja nie będę mógł podróżować, póki się nie umyję.

John wstaje ostrożnie i Sherlock widzi, jak dotyka paska spodni, za który zatknięty ma odebrany Moriarty’emu pistolet.

— Dobry wieczór, Mycroft. Miło, że wpadłeś. Czyli jesteś aniołem?

Mycroft uśmiecha się do niego i pokazuje własne skrzydła – wielkie, opierzone i białe jak śnieg. Do tego promiennie błyszczące, bo Mycroft lubi się popisywać.

— Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, John — mówi i podchodzi bliżej. — I widzę, że słusznie ci zaufałem, że zaopiekujesz się moim bratem.

Kładzie Johnowi rękę na ramieniu i przez krótką chwilę powietrze wokół nich trzaska od mocy. Kiedy przestaje, John jest całkowicie uleczony i czysty.

— Kurwa blada — mruczy John.

— Trzeba mu było wcześniej powiedzieć — strofuje Sherlocka Mycroft. — Mówiłem ci, żebyś to zrobił.

— Zamknij się, Mycroft, i nas podwieź — żąda Sherlock i wstaje. Olej klei się do niego nieprzyjemnie, tłumiąc wszystkie jego nadprzyrodzone zmysły i sprawiając, że mu zimno. Chce wejść pod prysznic. Długi, gorący prysznic.

Mycroft dotyka najpierw Johna, który znika, odesłany z powrotem do nich do mieszkania.

— Samopoświęcenie, Sherlock? — pyta go i uśmiecha się do niego promiennie. — Jestem z ciebie dumny.

— John wywołał mnie z kręgu. Niczego nie poświęciłem.

— Ale zrobiłbyś to. To jest miłość, _caritas_ — i Mycroft znów się do niego uśmiecha i są w tym echa łaski Niebios.

— Nieprawda — mamrocze Sherlock i wbija wzrok nieruchomo w podłogę. — Nie pozwoliłbym im tak naprawdę mnie skrzywdzić. Powstrzymałbym ich w ostatniej sekundzie.

— Postanowiłeś oddać dla niego skrzydła. Nawet jeżeli później zmieniłeś zdanie, ta decyzja pozostaje faktem. Nie sądziłem, że jeszcze kiedyś poczujesz coś takiego. — I dokładnie w chwili, kiedy trzaska wokół nich moc i świat niknie, Mycroft dodaje jeszcze: — Wiem, że tego nie widzisz, ale on też cię kocha.

 

***

 

Sherlock wciąż pamięta Eden.

Eden tylko trochę przypominał Niebo – akurat na tyle, że kiedy udał się tam pod postacią węża, ogród żywo przypominał mu, co utracił. Żył kiedyś w miejscu piękniejszym i wspanialszym niż to, ale wtedy zostały mu już z tego tylko słabe echa światła i wiedza, że nie jest tam już mile widziany.

Znalezienie jednego z Jego nowych stworzeń – kobiety – zajęło mu tylko kilka chwil, a kiedy zadawał jej pytania, ona odpowiadała. Powtórzyła mu to, co usłyszała, on zadał jej więcej pytań, a ona mu odpowiadała, póki nagle nie doszli do _skazy_ , błyszczącego odłamka kłamstwa, który zaatakował jego zmysły, sygnalizując _błąd, błąd, błąd._

„Nie wolno wam jeść z niego, a nawet go dotykać, abyście nie pomarli.”

Ale to nie była _przyczyna_ tego zakazu, bo Drzewo nie było niebezpieczne, podobnie jak jego owoce. Sherlock powiedział to kobiecie. Bo kiedy dotknął Drzewa, nie umarł, a kiedy ona w końcu przyłożyła dłoń do jego kory, także nie umarła.

„Na pewno nie pomrzecie; albowiem wie Bóg, że gdy spożyjecie owoc z tego Drzewa, otworzą się wam oczy i będziecie jako bogowie, znający dobro i zło.”

Zjadła więc owoc z Drzewa i podzieliła się nim z mężczyzną, a na ich twarzach zakwitła _wiedza_ , ścierając z nich pozbawioną wyrazu niewinność. Patrzył na to z fascynacją i czuł dumę, bo była w nich teraz jakaś iskra. Mieli teraz w sobie pewien potencjał, który odróżniał ich i oddzielał od innych zwierząt w Ogrodzie. W pierwszej chwili jej nie rozpoznał, ale udało mu się to później, kiedy Wieża Babel sięgnęła zbyt wysoko i została zburzona.

 _Ambicja_.

„Tak”, pomyślał, bo wiedział, że ambicja oznacza zmiany, a zmiany są ciekawe. Zmiany to coś wspaniałego.

Potem jednak kobieta powiedziała „Wąż mnie zwiódł i zjadłam.”

On zaś pomyślał „Nie”, bo powiedział jej prawdę, podczas gdy wcześniej znała kłamstwo. Bo _nie przyszło mu do głowy_ , żeby skłamać, nie udawał też przecież, że Bóg nie uczynił tego Drzewa zakazanym. Powiedział jej tylko, jak naprawdę działają jego owoce, a ona postanowiła sama się o tym przekonać. _O to przecież chodziło_ , a ona to odrzuciła, bo miała nadzieję, że nie zostanie ukarana.

Bóg i tak ich ukarał, a Sherlock nie zrozumiał, _dlaczego_. Przecież chyba wiedział, co się stanie?

Ale to bez znaczenia, bo zmiana się dokonała i nie można jej już było cofnąć.

Później, o wiele później, człowiek władał ziemią i człowiek władał niebem i człowiek władał morzem, a pierwsza rakieta – przedmiot, zwykły przedmiot, zlepek metalu, chemikaliów i _człowieczeństwa_ – oderwała się z dygotem od ziemi, bo ludzkość spojrzała w górę i pomyślała „Co tam jest?”

A Sherlock stał w tłumie, śledząc wzrokiem jej lot, i wspominał Ogród, i kobietę, i owoc, i tamtą _iskrę_.

I zastanawiał się: „Czy to _dlatego_?”

 

***

 

Z każdą porcją oleju święconego, którą Sherlock spłukuje do odpływu (olej jest oczywiście odporny na jego moc, więc Sherlock musi go z siebie zmywać na ten przyziemny sposób) to okropne, mdlące wrażenie, że coś wpycha go pod powierzchnię zimnego jak lód jeziora, blaknie, aż wreszcie zostaje z niego tylko irytujące, nieprzyjemne zimno w kościach, skupione w skrzydłach.

Tyle że połowy skrzydeł sobie _nie dosięgnie_ , nie może ich też „schować”, póki nie będą czyste.

Stoi przed lustrem, ubrany, jeżeli nie liczyć koszuli, próbując wymyślić jakieś rozwiązanie (może mógłby polać sobie skrzydła mydłem w płynie i zacząć trzeć jednym o drugie?), kiedy John puka do drzwi łazienki.

— Sherlock?

Sherlock zerka do lustra. Oczy ma dalej gadzie (złote z pionowymi źrenicami), a język cienki i rozwidlony. Jego skrzydła to przemoczony obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Składa je, naburmuszony. Na podłogę cieknie z nich woda.

— O co chodzi? — pyta, póki co ostrożnie dobierając słowa tak, żeby uniknąć wszelkich syczących spółgłosek.

— Siedzisz tam od ponad godziny. Wszystko w porządku? — John przekręca klamkę – Sherlock nigdy nie zamyka drzwi na klucz, chociaż John odkrywa to dopiero teraz – ale nie otwiera. — Mogę wejść? Coś ci jest?

Kiedy Sherlock nie odpowiada, John otwiera drzwi. Daje jeden krok do środka, staje i się gapi. Sherlock nigdy się nie wstydził tego, że nie jest człowiekiem, ale w tym, jak John patrzy na jego oczy, jest coś, co sprawia, że czuje, że nie zasługuje na jego podziw. Jest demonem; John nie powinien patrzeć na niego w ten sposób, jak na bezcenny skarb, coś, co już zawsze powinno się chronić.

Sherlock odwzajemnia spojrzenie i po chwili John się czerwieni i odwraca wzrok.

— Przez ten olej śświęcony nie mogę zmienić z powrotem posstaci — mówi Sherlock i lekko potrząsa skrzydłami, strzepując na podłogę kropelki wody. — A nie wsszędzie dossięgnę.

John przełyka głośno.

— Och — mówi i wyciąga rękę, grzbietem w dół. — Pomóc ci?

Nie da rady pozbyć się go sam, a w każdym razie nie ma na to łatwego sposobu; wolałby też już, żeby zrobił to John niż Mycroft. Podaje Johnowi mokry ręcznik, którego używał.

— Tam, gdzie mogłem dossięgnąć, powinienem już być prawie czysssty. Żeby go zmyć, będziessz potrzebował mydła.

Sherlock zapiera się o umywalkę. John przeciąga mu po piórach mokrym ręcznikiem, aż zalewa go fala gorącej przyjemności. Jest to doznanie nieskończenie bardziej erotyczne, niż kiedy robił to sobie sam.

— Uch — mówi, kiedy John zanurza mu ciepłe palce w barkówki. W lustrze migają mu jego własne oczy, dalej złotożółte, ale o źrenicach tak rozszerzonych, że prawie okrągłych.

— Wydaje mi sssię, że powinienem ci powiedzieć — skrzydła mu drżą, kiedy John głaszcze go po piórach, wygładzając je – że moje ssskrzydła sssą… — Przełyka ślinę, na policzki wychodzi mu lekki rumieniec. Przecież chyba John wie, _musi_ wiedzieć, co mu robi, ale na wszelki wypadek: —  Sssą ssstrefą erogenną.

John przestaje.

— Robię ci coś nieprzyjemnego albo krępującego?

— Nie przesszkadza mi to — odpowiada uczciwie Sherlock i nie potrafi ukryć drżenia, kiedy John wciera mu w pióra mydło w płynie – z początku chłodne, ale rozgrzewające się stopniowo pod jego dotykiem.

— Chryste — szepcze John (bluźnierstwo) i nagle Sherlock uświadamia sobie, że John też jest podniecony. Myśli o Sherlocku, o tym, jak mógłby zgiąć go w pół, ściągnąć mu spodnie i go _wziąć_. O tym, jak by to było, czuć na gołej skórze te pióra, i o Sherlocku na kolanach, z ustami na jego fiucie.

 _Nieczystość_.

— Mogę ci czytać w myśśślach — mówi Sherlock. — Kiedy sssą grzesszne — i John przestaje o tym myśleć. Jedną rękę dalej ma zanurzoną w małych pokrywach w górnej części jego lewego skrzydła; palcami zatacza na kości małe kółka.

Kiedy John nie odpowiada ( _poczucie winy – wstyd – pożądanie_ ), Sherlock staje szerzej i pochyla się trochę bardziej do przodu, opierając się łokciami na umywalce.

— Masz w szufladzie szafki nocnej lubrykant. Mogę go tu ściągnąć.

W reakcji na to myśli Johna robią się prawdziwie, triumfalnie _nieprzyzwoite_ , a do tego na dogłębnie ludzki sposób zachłanne. Podchodzi bliżej, aż Sherlock czuje na gołych plecach ciepło jego ciała. John kładzie ręce na jego biodrach.

Kiedy chciwie pieści mu ustami szczyt lewego skrzydła, Sherlock jęczy.

— Poproszę — mówi bezgłośnie John, a Sherlock rozkłada szeroko skrzydła.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Od tłumaczki: jak on się tam zmieścił (a nie zmieścił się w kręgu, w którym może się położyć) to chłopaki mają wy***aną łazienkę.
> 
> Jak już [gdzieś](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5351075/chapters/12356777) kiedyś pisałam, znajomość chrześcijaństwa i Biblii nie jest moją najmocniejszą stroną. Tak samo jak wtedy miesza mi Biblia Tysiąclecia, która jest powszechnie dostępna i jakoby najbardziej dopracowana, ale nie szanuje polskiej tradycji językowej ani nie zgadza się z Biblią Króla Jakuba (i nic dziwnego). W efekcie wszędzie są kompromisy.
> 
> Tłumaczenie _Hallelujah_ Macieja Zembatego jest na tyle swobodne, że akurat nie obejmuje wersu, z którego Autor zrobił tytuł. No przykro mi. Ale to dlatego polski tytuł brzmi, jak brzmi: żeby pasował do metrum. A co. A _Dobry omen_ Neila Gaimana i Terry’ego Pratchetta czytałam tylko po angielsku (wstyd, bo kiedyś miałam polski przekład w domu na półce i po niego nie sięgnęłam) i ze dwadzieścia lat temu, więc to i owo pewnie mi umknęło. A z magią pół życia już nie miałam do czynienia (no ale pewnych rzeczy się nie zapomina).
> 
> I jeszcze tylko jedno: już chciałam komuś powiedzieć, że to opowiadanie jest prześwietną wariacją na temat tekstu „Może i jestem po stronie aniołów, ale nawet przez sekundę nie myśl, że jestem jednym z nich”. Bo JEST, nie? ALE trafiło na AO3 rok przed emisją _Upadku Reichenbach_. No trzymajcie mnie. Ten fandom jest GENIALNY.


End file.
